papermarioencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is a character, who serves as the protagonist in all the Paper Mario games. He made his first appearance as paper in Paper Mario. Games Paper Mario Mario and his brother Luigi, get an invitation to attend a party at Princess Peach's Castle. The two brothers rushed to the castle, but Luigi stays behind to talk with guests while Mario meets Princess Peach. He made his way through the bustling party guests, and eventually meets up with her in the throne room. However, Bowser uproots the castle with his own, bringing it high in the air. Then him and Kammy Koopa break in to the castle through the window and uses the power of the Star Rod to defeat Mario. Excited, thinking that Mario's dead, Bowser celebrates before tossing Mario out of the shattered window. Mario lands in a small forest located on the outskirts of Goomba Village. The Star Spirits then show up and try to revive him with their power. Unsuccessful, they leave before he is found by Goombaria, a resident of the village. She tells her family and the family carried Mario back to the Toad House to recover. Goombas, being a proficient enemy in many of his quests, surprises Mario with their hospitality. Mario gives his many thanks and heads back to Toad Town via Goomba Road, aided by the Goomba's families eldest child, the young adventurer Goombario. Mario hears a Star Spirit called Eldstar asking for his help. The Star Spirit requests that he speak to him on Shooting Star Summit, where he has more strength to speak to him. Once there, Mario meets many other Star Spirits asking for his help. He learns that Bowser had imprisoned them in special cards and has given them to his strongest minions. Mario then sets out on a quest in search of the Star Spirits, making many new friends and partners on his long grueling journey. After he collects all seven Star Spirits, he returns to Shooting Star Summit where he gains access to Star Way. Mario acquiers a new ability from the Star Spirits called Star Beam before he is transported to Bowser's Castle from the Star Shrine. While Mario and his team are at Bowser's Castle, they save the many prisoners and fight Bowser at the top of the castle. Using his dirty tactics, Bowser breaks all routes of escape and uses his Star Rod to fight. Mario and the team cannot defeat Bowser while he is using the Star Rod, so they instead use Star Beam to weaken his power. The reluctant Bowser is unaffected by it and shakes the beam's power off. Watching the team's defeat, Peach asks the people of the Mushroom Kingdom to help Mario and his friends fight through their wishes. Twink helps her convey this message of hope through her wish and suddenly Mario wakes up from his fainted status. He recovers all of his health, and learns a new upgraded version of the Star Beam called Peach Beam. Mario and company, fresh and ready to go, face Bowser to round two. Mario shoots the Peach Beam at Bowser, leaving him defenseless and ready for a fair fight. Mario and his friends defeat the evil Bowser and once again save the Mushroom Kingdom. The castle returns to ground from where it came from and another party is held there later. The power of wishes is restored and once again the Mushroom Kingdom is saved by Mario and company. After a parade led by Luigi, Mario takes Peach to his place where they watch the fire works. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Peach asked Mario to come to a town called Rogueport during the events of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. She found a treasure map leading to powerful artifacts called Crystal Stars. By the time he got there, Peach had been kidnapped by a group known as the Secret Society of X-Nauts. They needed to use her as a vessel for the Shadow Queen so that the leader of the X-Nauts, Sir Grodus, can use her power to aid him in world domination. Mario met an intelligent Goomba called Professor Frankly. He told Mario the history of Rogueport and revealed the secret of the Thousand-Year Door. The Shadow Queen once took control of Rogueport, enslaving and killing many of its citizens. To achieve this, she created the Crystal Stars and used them to give her great power. The Four Legendary Heroes used the power of the Crystal Stars against her and she was imprisoned in the Thousand Year Door for a millennium. Mario set out to collect all seven Crystal Stars. Gaining many new partners and finding all Crystal Stars, Mario went through the door where he found Sir Grodus standing before the Shadow Queen's room. Mario defeated Sir Grodus, but was then ambushed by Bowser and Kammy Koopa, which then gave Grodus time to escape with Peach to the Shadow Queen's room. When Mario got there, Grodus had awakened the Shadow Queen herself, taking control of Peach's body. Mario had to fight her possessed form and using the help of the Rogueport citizens' wishes, Mario prevailed. In the Glitz Pit, Mario and his partner's team was named "The Great Gonzales" (in Japanese: 『じごくかちまた しょけいにん』グレート・ゴンザレス) by Grubba. Super Paper Mario Mario and Luigi were once again called into action in Super Paper Mario. Mario and Luigi sit in their house one day when they hear the news that Princess Peach has been kidnapped. The Mario Bros. rush to Bowser's Castle, thinks that he has the princess, but he didn't. Later, a strange new enemy named Count Bleck shows up and kidnaps Luigi and Bowser. It also turns out Count Bleck has Princess Peach too. Mario is transported to Flipside, a strange town between dimensions. Mario later finds Bowser and Princess Peach who decide to join with Mario in his quest to stop Count Bleck. Mario must go through eight chapters to get eight Pure Hearts, which can counter the Chaos Heart. Mario also encounters new enemies such as O'Chunks, Dimentio, Brobot, Mimi, Nastasia and even his brother Luigi; now called Mr. L because Nastasia, an assistant of Count Bleck, brainwashed him (however he joined Mario once he was freed by Dimentio and sent to The Underwhere). After collecting the eight Pure Hearts, Mario, Princess Peach, Bowser, Luigi and some Pixls face Count Bleck. After defeating Bleck, Dimentio, a former minion of Bleck, turns on him and teleports him to Dimension D to deal with him later. Then Dimentio, the Chaos Heart and Luigi merge together to form Super Dimentio as the final boss. After defeating Super Dimentio, Count Bleck and Tippi get married to stop the Void. Mario is mentioned to be the first of the Heroes of Light! Paper Mario: Sticker Star In the latest instalment of the Paper Mario series, Mario, along with Princess Peach and many Toads are celebrating Sticker Fest, a holiday where six Royal Stickers ride on a comet and allow wishes to come true. Unfortunately, Bowser takes the comet for himself, releasing its Royal Stickers to him and his minions. Mario attemptps to jump on hims, but Bowser knocks him out. Shortly after waking up, he meets a sticker guardian named Kersti and with her help, saves some Toads hidden around the town and takes back the royal stickers. After getting five of the six Soyal Stickers, Mario is allowed to enter Bowser's Castle. Bowser is defeated by Mario and he gets the last Royal Sticker, but Kersti is destroyed in the process. He releases Peach, who thanks Mario for his efforts and allows him to make a wish on the Sticker Star. He wishes for the return of Kersti, and the Sticker Fest is saved. Category:Characters Category:Paper Mario Characters Category:Characters from Paper Mario TTYD Category:Characters from Super Paper Mario